Beautiful Lie
by emonaru
Summary: /You know you look an awful lot like your brother/ Naruto breathed out. So hot on his skin it burned, then slowly, hauntingly alluring smirked. /I really hate your brother./ and then leaned all the way forward and pressed hot lips over his. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto.

Warning: Kissing between two boys. Well on with the story!

* * *

XxX Chapter 1 XxX

* * *

Sasuke tapped his foot impatiently. He was already dressed and ready to go but his stupid older brother wasn't finished dressing yet!

Sasuke grit his teeth and turned his attention back to the clock. Sasuke swore if his brother didn't get down in the next five minutes he'd kill him!

As if called by his anger, his older brother emerged from his room with a smirk firmly in his face. Sasuke just glared at him.

_Stupid older brother. _He thought with irritation, as his brother walked casually and calmly down the stairs. He was **not **gonna be late just because his brother decided to be a pain in the ass.

"Well ready to go?" his older brother asked from behind him. Sasuke jumped, he hadn't even heard him come up behind him. Itachi chuckled and Sasuke glared.

"Hurry up you're gonna make us late." he added as he made his way out the door. He shut the door behind him as he made his way to the car.

_Ah it was good being the older brother, _Itachi thought.

There came a crack on the door behind him and he smirked. A shout of anger reached his ear and his smirk widened. _Oh yeah it was soo good being the eldest._

---------

The school soon came into view. Sasuke continued to glare a whole into the back of Itachi's head. Hoping it would explode at the heat of his glare. He swore his brother just lived to annoy him. (1) His brother paused at the curve and he got out.

"I'll meet you at the halls after school." Sasuke told his brother. Without waiting for a reply he shut the door. His brother merely chuckled inside his car and drove away.

It was still pretty early to tell the truth. It was just past seven and school started as eight. But Sasuke didn't like coming to school right before the bell rang. He like feeling prepared. In control.

It's not like he wanted things to be perfect. Even he knew that things weren't that easy but he felt like he needed that leverage to keep him happy. He didn't like the feeling of loosing control. It made him feel lost. Like a little boy.

He couldn't afford to feel that way. He was a leader. People expected good things from him. He couldn't let them down because he felt in letting them down, whoever looked at him, he let himself down.

With a head to shake off the slightly angsty thoughts he made his way to the tree at the front of the courtyard and took out a book to read. He had nothing to do so he might as well get caught up on his reading.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Across the street. A blond hair boy was also waking up.

He rose from his bed to the sounds of his cell phone. With a groan he picked it up and slid it open.

"hello?" He said in a husky voice.

"Ooh sex voice." The unmistakable voice of Karin sang.

He slammed his cell phone close. He rolled his eyes and dropped back into bed.

He counted the seconds. Five, four, three, two, one. "ring, ring."

He scowled annoyed. The cell phone flashed the name Karin insistently. He did not pick up the phone instead he grabbed it from his counter and flung it across the room where it hit with a satisfying crunch.

He ran his hand through his hair and said. "bath."

He stood and ransacked through his drawers for some clean clothes. He picked up a blue shirt and a black vest. He grabbed some black jeans while he was at it.

"I need to go to the cleaners soon." He mumbled to himself as he went into the bathroom. He grabbed two towels on his way in.

The water was heaven seriously. He let it wash over him. He got some shampoo and scrubbed some into his hair.

Need more soap too. He mentally listed.

He rubbed soap over his slim body and rinsed it off quickly. As much as he'd love to take a long shower he needed to get to school.

He had a meeting with his counselor soon. He grimaced. Not what he wanted so early in a Monday morning but it's not like he had a choice.

--------

He ran his hands in his hair in an attempt to tame it but gave up with a sigh. He jumped the stairs two at a time.

He stopped at the kitchen and grabbed a bagel. Then he grabbed his keys and locked the door. He ran another hand in his hair and growled as a sudden thought stilled him..

_Damn my fucking backpack_. He ran back in his apartment and stopped. _What the fuck I'll just ditch._

"Hey where the fuck are you going?" someone hollered from behind him.

He knew that voice. He turned and raised his eyebrow.

"What are you doing here Suigetsu?" he got out before he was pulled into a rough embrace.

He shuddered as a tongue traced his shoulder suggestively.

"Get off I got a counselor meeting." he pushed away from the fingers that were currently trailing down his chest.

'That's what you always say." Suigetsu said with a pout. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Oh maybe it's because I _always_ have a meeting with that counselor in the morning." Naruto said sarcastically.

"You're hurting my feelings Naru-chan!" Suigetsu said dramatically.

Naruto rolled his eyes again and began walking quickly. _Damn I'm gonna be late._

_Fuck I shouldn't have thrown away that cell phone! No matter how satisfying it felt._

"Why are you following me?" Naruto asked with a flash of impatience as Suigetsu walked alongside him.

"I can't walk you to school now?" He asked with fake tears.

Naruto sighed but stopped trying to dissuade Suigetsu from following him to school. He was as flirty as he was stubborn. It'd be a waste of energy to try to anyways.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke had finished the book a few minutes ago and chose to just lounge on the tree for now.

It was safe. His two biggest fan girls Sakura and Ino always came early because they found of that he came early in the mornings.

It was a pain to have to listen to them whine and talk. He was not interested. Not one bit. He was gay. It had been something that Itachi had found extremely funny for reasons unknown to him. But his brother had accepted it.

He was sort of glad his parents weren't alive. They had died in a car accident a couple years back. It had been sad and everything but he got over it. They were almost never home to begin with so losing them hadn't really disrupted anything.

Well anyways. He was kind of glad they weren't alive. He didn't know how they would have taken the news. He wasn't sure if they would have accepted him with open arms like Itachi had or if they would of disowned him the second he had come out of the closet.

He glanced at his watch. It should be time soon. Already he could hear the rising sounds of students arriving at school. So he jumped down the tree with a soft thump.

"Get off me Suigetsu!!" a voice yelled and he stumbled forward a bit in surprise.

Sasuke really hated fights. They were stupid and normally no one did anything. Just stood there and traded insults. Completely pointless and idiotic. But for some reason he felt compelled to investigate.

He raised an eyebrow as he looked around. Aha over there.

He made his way over to where a couple of kids were already drifting toward. Others seemed to have his same mindset and ignored the ruckus.

He knew the kid on top. Who didn't? It was Suigetsu. He was a troublemaker. A supposed gangster. He'd been sent to juvi a couple of times. It had been rumored he had killed one of the member of the gang Sound.

Not that he really cared about it. But it was sort of interesting. He kind of pitied the kid that was pit against him. He'd probably come out with a bloody nose or something. If he was lucky.

"I'm gonna be late you fucking moron." the blonde shouted at Suigetsu.

Sasuke found that impressive. Most kids were too scared to even yell at Suigetsu.

Then he kicked Suigetsu right where the sun don't shine. Ouch.

"Naruto don't be like that!" Suigetsu whined grabbing a hold of the blond's legs as he moved to walk away. _Damn how did he recover so quickly?_

The blond Naruto scowled. "You're drawing a crowd you moron. If you wanna do _anything_ get rid of them and fast. I already told you I'm late enough as it is."

Suigetsu seemed to brighten. "Really?" He said. The blond rolled his eyes and nodded distractedly.

Suigetsu turned to the crowd of students and smiled for a second. Then he scowled and yelled. "What the fuck are you looking at!? Get the fuck out of my face! Don't you see we're having a fucking moment you shit faces!!"

Half the crowd froze but ran out there after Suigetsu had reached into his pocket threateningly.

Sasuke didn't move. Suigetsu noticed. Suigetsu grinned at him. "Oi Uchiha what are you doing here? Don't ya got a fan girl to entertain somewhere?"

He walked forward threateningly. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Shut up Suigetsu. Leave the Uchiha alone. He's got credibility here. " The blond said with a bite of impatience.

Suigetsu halted in his stride and turned to look inquiringly at the blond. "Now didn't you want something?"

"You'll really let me?" Suigetsu said with a canine grin, seemingly forgetting all about Sasuke.

"I said so didn't I?" The blond said.

That was all Suigetsu needed. Right in front of Sasuke's face he grabbed the blond by the waist and pulled him close.

Then he slowly dropped his lips onto the others. Sasuke watched a little bit stunned at the display. Their lips touched for a second. Then…

"Now get off me." the blond said and pushed Suigetsu off of him where he fell to the floor with something cross between a curse and a yelp.

If Sasuke wasn't stunned he would've chuckled..

The blond paused in his stride and looked at him for a second…Sasuke stared right back..then he nodded at him in acknowledgment before continuing until he was swallowed in a sea of students..

"Ah I'll love him forever." Suigetsu said in a dreamy voice picking himself off the floor.

He turned and grinned at Sasuke. "Isn't he a doll?" Then he turned and left school grounds.

Sasuke stood there still stunned and was just in the process of picking off his backpack from the floor when the bell rang .

His eyes widened and then he cursed and ran into the halls filled with students.

Well this feels like it's gonna be an interesting year. Sasuke thought as he made it into his seat.

He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not….

Tbc…..

* * *

A.N: Well here it is a new story. Heh the plot bunnies just won't leave me alone. I'm afraid I'll have to barricade myself in my room. Send reviews for some reason it seems to calm them! I'll keep them at bay as long as I can! Ja ne! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

XxX Chapter 2 XxX

Naruto scowled as he pushed past people to get to the attendance office.

_Stupid Suigetsu. _Naruto thought.

Suigetsu just wouldn't leave him alone. He even had the balls to ask for a kiss.

He rolled his eyes as he remembered that particular memory..

He had gone as far as tackling him in front of the school until he gave.

And that Uchiha….he'd better shut his mouth about what happened this morning.

Or else….

"Name?" a voice asked pleasantly.

He blinked and looked up. Oh when had he gotten to the admission office?

"Uzumaki Naruto." He stated to the admission secretary after a second.

The secretary smiled at him pleasantly. Her name was Shizune or something. He didn't particularly care to remember.

"Your counselor is awaiting you patiently in room 502." she said her hands flying over the keyboard of her computer.

"Thank you." He murmured and made his way over to the room.

A few straggler students were still in the halls. Naruto chose to ignore them and opted to follow the familiar path.

His counselor had a weird habit of switching rooms every once in a while. Normally he informed him before it happened.

But for some reason he wasn't here on Friday and he had called him yesterday to come meet him without telling him exactly _where_, the stupid man . So Naruto had to naturally check to see which room he had chosen for this particular morning.

Naruto believed that his counselor was just paranoid. Maybe in need of some counseling himself. Not that Naruto would ever tell him that.

He wanted to keep his chastity thank you very much. His face contorted in disgust at the thought crossed his mind. Before he knew it he was at the door.

He knocked once. "Come in." came the order from inside the room.

Naruto kept his head bowed so that it appeared as if he were submissive but he could do nothing to hide his clenching fists to hide his displeasure at being here.

"Ah Naruto do come in. I've been waiting." he felt more than saw him place a hand on his shoulder.

He was directed to a chair in the office. He heard a click behind him and he knew that he was locked in.

He looked into black jet eyes.

"Hello Madara."

------

Sasuke didn't like to socialize much.

Actually socialize and him didn't even belong in the same sentence.

Unless of course it was Sasuke doesn't like to socialize.

So it was without surprise to all that were watching that he swiftly and utterly rejected the invite to Sakura's sweet sixteen.

He would have felt guilty about making a girl cry if he hadn't been subjected to such reactions time and time again.

Seriously. Why was it so important to go to these parties anyway? It wasn't like he was gonna suddenly proclaim he was in love with her under the influence.

He'd have to be pretty wasted to have to do that.

And he had a high tolerance for beer.

So he repeated it again. Girls always seemed to have a hearing problem around him.

"No Sakura I will not go to your sweet sixteen."

With his good will to society done he turned and left her to stare miserably after him.

----

"And the triumphant returns." Came the exuberant mocking voice of one Kiba Inuzaka.

Sasuke just surveyed him coolly with a small glare.

Kiba just grinned at him, his tattoo's stretching as he did. Kiba acted so….oh what was the word….stupid. Yeah stupid.

A dun dun dun it was not surprise that Kiba was also in fact a jock.

Stupid and Jock were not normally the kind of friends Sasuke would associate himself with.

But Kiba was a good loyal friend when it came to binds. And always cheerfully happy.

He'd met him in the first grade.

_Flashback _

_A six year old Sasuke was a scary thing…even his brother admitted that. Begrudgingly and through clenched teeth but he said it all the same._

_He used to glare a lot back then. He still glared a lot now actually._

_He used to sit in the back of the class. _

_Some of the boys really hated him._

_Something about how all the girls liked him too much._

_He thought they were weird and dumb. Why would anyone want to be hugged by a bunch of cootie infested girls?_

_Especially this blond haired girl. She used to sit really close to him and hug him. Actually now that he thought about it……wasn't that a chibi Ino?_

Sasuke paused in his flashback.

"Hey Kiba?" He asked kicking him in the legs.

"Fuck." Cursed Kiba in pain.

Sasuke decided to wait for a second so that Kiba could recover. He was such a nice friend.

"What?" Kiba asked finally in an annoyed fashion but amiable all the same.

"Was Ino in love with me back in first grade?" He asked.

Kiba looked at him strangely but nodded.

"Oh."

_Return to Flashback._

_Okay so that blonde haired girl was Ino. Go figure._

_Well going on. He liked being alone a lot. He actually kind of missed it. _

_Well anyways, Kiba was in his class with him. He hadn't gotten class with him last year. And he didn't seem to know that he didn't like hanging out with people._

_He would try to talk with him even when he gave him his best glares._

_When he ate, he sat with him._

_When he played alone in the only swing set, he'd come over and try to play too._

_It was all really annoying._

_He used to complain about it to his mom. She was alive back then of course and home often._

_Then one day, he doesn't remember exactly when. _

_But hey he was only six years old at the time. He couldn't remember everything and that was like what 10 years ago? Yeah ten years ago. That's a long time ago._

_Okay so one day the class was asked to draw their best friend. _

_People paired up like crazy and you know it was weird but even though Kiba was the center of all the attention nobody picked him as a partner._

_It was kind of sad really. _

_A girl was asking me to be her partner. She was a real good drawer. I remember. But you know what? He must have been crazy because he walked over to Kiba and asked him to be his partner._

_He hugged too tightly was all he remembered. And he drew really crappy. But he felt almost happy that day._

_And that's how they became friends. Almost best friends really. Not that he'd ever tell Kiba that._

_End of Flashback_

_-------_

It was thirty minutes into the period when Sasuke looked up.

He sighed. Kiba next to him was doodling stick figures doing moronic things as _usual_.

What was it might you be wondering? Nothing special really. Just a crude drawing of Kiba killing their World History teacher Ebisu.

The man seemed like he could talk for hours and not really care if they died of boredom. Then again why was he surprised.

Last Semester he was just the same. So why wouldn't he be the same the next Semester?

"and always remember to be on time." Ebisu droned on, a hand lifting up to adjust his spectacles. "Just because this is the second semester does not mean that I will allow you to slack off. Do I make myself-"

Ebisu suddenly stopped mid sentence. Sasuke and Kiba along with a couple of other students who were not ignoring Ebisu looked up.

Ebisu had an affronted look on his face and his jaw set on disapproval. Another knock was heard on the other side of the door. This time more loudly.

Ebisu walked over to the door and opened his mouth to let the student hear an ear full Sasuke was sure.

And then….Ebisu just moved out of the way.

Sasuke and the class had their answer on why.

Tall and imposing stood a student with silver hair and purple eye shadow. He wore baggy black jeans and a matching black shirt with bleeding words that read DEATH.

He made his way to the back and stopped before a student. His name was Inari or something.

Normally a student like that would instantly be labeled a fag or emo and the class would have full reign to make fun of him. But not this guy. No not this guy.

"Your in my seat." Sasuke heard him bite out.

Inari scrambled out of his seat.

Ebisu cleared his throat rather nervously.

"Try not to be late again Ukon."

From where he sat. Sasuke saw Ukon scoff. Ebisu wisely chose not to comment and commenced the lesson.

Ukon was a rich boy. His family paid big money to keep him here. That said they could never really speak badly about him. Unless they wanted to be fired.

The students feared him for another reason entirely. Ukon was part of a gang. Mess with Ukon and you sure as hell are in for one gruesome year at High School.

Mess with Ukon and you messed with the whole gang of Sound.

-------

------

-----

----

---

--

-

TBC….


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**A.N:** Sorry I know this chapter's really short but it's better than nothing right?

Well go ahead and read then!

* * *

XxX Chapter 3 XxX

* * *

Naruto slammed the door close behind him. The sound echoing loudly in the now quiet halls.

Everyone should be in class already. Except for the few students who cut class to roam the halls.

Behind him he could hear a faint sound of unmistakable laughter.

Naruto knew it just had to be Madara.

He clenched his fist and grinded his teeth before letting out a breath of irritation pass through pink lips. He stiffly made his way to his locker.

Stupid Madara. Stupid School. Stupid. _Stupid._

He opened his locker and then groaned out in frustration as he stared at the vacant locker.

Fuck. He left all his things at home.

He slammed the locker door with more force than necessary and lifted a hand and pressed it against his forehead in frustration.

Fuck. Fuck! Double Fuck!

Why was everything going wrong dammit!

Why now! Why now of all times!?

He slid to the floor and cradled his head thankful that all students were in class right now. He had no time to waste on overly helpful students who didn't really give a damn.

His finger slid into the pockets of his jeans.

He had enough.

He was already twenty (or maybe thirty) minutes late to first period and now this.

He just wanted to go home.

Fuck Madara. Fuck the School. Fuck this all!

He glanced around and made his way to the boys' bathroom.

He closed the stall door and leaned against the door as his fingers dialed familiar numbers.

The phone rang for three long minutes before the phone was picked up.

"Hello?" came a sultry voice.

"Hey it's Naruto." Naruto spoke carefully, warningly.

"Naru-chan!" a cheerful voice erupted like a kid high on sugar. Then it became more sly. "So you missed me already huh?"

"Shut up Suigetsu." Naruto snapped with no particular bite. He was tired.

"Hey what up?" Suigetsu asked suddenly his voice concerned.

Damn it, it must be obvious. You knew it had to be obvious when even _Suigetsu_ noticed.

"I thought I told you to shut up." Naruto muttered. He spoke over Suigetsu when he sputtered, miffed.

"Look I just need someone to talk to right now. Don't speak okay." Naruto spoke his voice harsh and throaty.

I'm probably just coming down with a cold. He thought to himself.

He refused to acknowledge the unfamiliar yet wholly familiar feeling of stinging of his eyes.

Surprisingly Suigetsu did just that.

--

Sasuke walked to the boys' bathroom at a leisurely pace.

He didn't _really_ need to go to the bathroom.

He was just bored as hell. After Ukon had come in, Ebisu had regained his senses and had continued the boring and drab lesson.

It was enough to drive the usually energetic Kiba to sleep. A feat in itself.

He however could not do the same however much he wished to. The last time he had, he had awakened to find himself the unwilling plushy toy of Ino and Sakura.

Granted he had no personal grudge against Ino and Sakura at that point, but it had still been a traumatizing experience.

Even now recounting it, he shivered.

No there was no way that, that was going to happen again. He'd rather slit his wrist than let that happen again.

So to resist sleep he had asked to go to the bathroom. There were no supervisors until noon so he didn't have to worry about being caught wandering the halls.

Still he headed to the bathroom nonetheless. Kiba, before he had fallen asleep and after Ukon had taken his seat, had quite maturely started shooting him spit balls.

He was sure he still had some and he'd rather not walk around like some idiot with spit balls in his hair.

He had an image to maintain after all.

Well…he didn't really care about how people viewed him. But he'd rather just keep his clean slate. It's kept him out of trouble and content so far.

Why ruin a good thing?

He turned the another corner and fell down suddenly.

What the fuck?

--

"Watch it you pussy!" a rough voice growled near him. The person he had just bumped into him. A guy probably.

Sasuke scowled and was about to give this guy a peace of his mind when he looked up and words left him in surprise.

A girl? Her hair was red and fell to her shoulder in graceful pools . She wore loose clothes. Had that growling voice coming from her?

"What the fuck are you staring at!?" Came the rough voice again from this girl. Okay so it had been her.

Girl or no, nobody called him a pussy and got away with it.

He was just preparing to get into a fighting stance when her phone rang.

_Ring, Ring!_

The girl and him looked at each other for a moment. With a firm grip still on his shirt she reached into her baggy jeans and answered the phone.

"Who the fuck is callin-!" She started just as venomously as she had addressed him.

_Wow, wouldn't want to be your friend_, Sasuke thought snidely but kept his opinions to himself.

It was rude to interrupt someone when they were on the phone after all.

Meanwhile it seemed that the girl had forgotten all about him.

"Yes I'm sorry I didn't know you were waiting so long." She murmured into the phone.

"Yes I'll leave right now."

She listened attentively for a few more seconds and then cut off the phone.

She let go of his shirt and gave him a look that clearly read, 'You got lucky this time punk.'

Sasuke just glowered at her and returned the look tenfold.

Her lips twisted up into a nasty sneer and then with a flip of the bird she was gone.

"Oh and clean your face loser. You look like a stupid pussy."

Her voice trailed after her sneer worthy.

_Bitch. _Sasuke thought.

But her words reminded him of his earlier plans and continued toward the bathroom at the end of this hall.

He let his mind wander for a second against his better judgment and earlier incident.

_That chick. She was such a bitch. _

And she reminded him of someone though who he didn't know. He didn't hang around too many girls.

And the first real non Sasuke fan girl was a real bitch. It just came to show you. God does not want me to be with any girls.

--

He glanced up from his thoughts to look up for a second.

Just to make sure he didn't bump into anyone again.

Wait.

He did a double take.

He slowed down until he stopped completely.

Someone was leaning against the wall near the stall door.

His head was turned away from him but then he looked up to as if he had called his name.

Azure eyes caught his.

It was that blonde kid, Naruto from this morning before first period. The one Suigetsu had kissed. In front of him.

For some reason the kiss kept playing in his head for a second so he took a second to realize that Naruto was talking.

He shot him an amused look as if he knew what he was thinking about and then repeated his soft spoken words.

"Your brother may give you immunity Uchiha but you shouldn't really go and provoke them like that."

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked confusion lacing his words. Itachi? What about Itachi?

How did he know Itachi was his brother?

The blond gave him a blank stare as if questioning his intelligence. Sasuke bristled at the look and was prepared to give him a peace of his mind. The day was just getting to him and he really despised Mondays.

When the blond suddenly nodded to himself and turned and walked away.

Sasuke watched him go.

The blond paused at the corner of the corridor and then looked back at him.

"Ignorance or not, Uchiha. Tell anybody about what happened this morning and you'll regret you ever saw the light of day ."

Then he smiled slightly. "Have a nice day Uchiha." and he was gone.

--

--

--

--

--

-

Tbc….


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

XxX Chapter 4 XxX

* * *

Sasuke didn't know what to feel exactly.

What _does_ one feel after you've had your life threatened?

He was _sure_ he wasn't supposed to feel a thread of arousal run down his spine and into more sensitive areas.

He was _pretty _sure he was supposed to feel scared and intimidated.

It was funny how most things that applied to him were never that simple. Still he felt it better to acknowledge that though the blond was a nobody he was undeniably attractive.

He wasn't a person to go through denial about such obvious things besides…

It was easy enough to notice.

He was pretty sure that Suigetsu had _wanted_ to kiss Naruto in front of all those people as a warning. It sent a very clear message to Sasuke at least. _Don't touch. Mine.'_

The blond was probably new and had run into Suigetsu in his neighborhood or possibly had family connections with him.

Sasuke shuddered and paled at the thought of _another _brother complex developing in the school if that was the case. Seriously Guy and Lee were bad enough.

_Ugh_ the mental images.

Naruto didn't look anything like Suigetsu though. So he ruled out that conclusion quite quickly. For his sanity at least.

Or maybe they were related but didn't look like each other. Distant cousins maybe?

Sasuke shook his head to clear such stupid thoughts. It didn't matter what they were. Not really.

But it _would_ made sense if they were. After all there was only a slim chance that they were newly founded friends.

The boy Naruto didn't look like he could maim….okay maybe a _little,_ but that didn't mean he's part of Suigetsu's _supposed_ gang.

Sound is notthe only gang in school or so the rumors say. Apart from Sound there is Team Hebi. There used to be another gang called Akatsuki but by the time Sasuke had come in freshman year they had already graduated so Sasuke didn't pay much attention to those rumors.

But Team Hebi hardly did anything like Sound did. Or at least they haven't done anything _yet_. Sasuke saw them from time to time in between passing periods but that was it.

The only one that he usually had seen was Suigetsu and that was last year. Sasuke had had one period with him in Home EC. And even _then_ Suigetsu hadn't shown up much.

So soon the rumors had dwindled down and even Sound was quieter. Not that Sasuke cared to know why as long as it wasn't an annoyance anymore.

He didn't have anything against them it's just whenever they _did _do anything the student body would be talking about it in hushed whispers for _weeks_.

It was so, well to be frank,_ annoying_.

Now the only thing Sound did was bully people who pissed them off.

Sasuke sighed and turned on the facet, when the water was the right temperature he splashed some over his face.

A refreshing feeling rushed over him, driving whatever sleep that had still clung to him from Ebisu's winded speech away like it had never been there.

He got some paper towels and used it to wipe his face in front of the mirror. It was what he had been set on doing before he got sidetracked after all.

Weird how things change so quickly. He hoped things wouldn't be like this everyday. Though he was pretty sure hoping wasn't going to do much to help him.

--

Naruto was standing outside the door and biting his lower lip.

He wasn't sure this was such a great idea. Fuck he _knew _this wasn't a good idea. What could he do though? _Really_ what other options did he have.

None. That's what.

He sighed and steeled himself. He raised his hand and pushed the dreaded button.

He didn't have to wait long. Almost instantly hands were grabbing him and dragging him inside.

In his surprise he managed to trip over some wires near the front of the door and fell with a heavy thud dragging his assailant with him.

"Fuck!" he cursed with a groan as his head collided non too gently with the floor.

The person he was currently splayed against groaned as well but did not make a move to sit up.

In fact when Naruto did attempt to get up , the hands latched onto him keeping him in place. Naruto's eyes widened a bit in surprise and then quickly narrowed as he took in the current situation. Déjà vu anybody?

_One_, he was currently sprawled on the ground. With a rather taller person on top of him. Quite heavy, he added.

_Two_, he was currently being spooned.

_Three_, he was _now_ currently being molested. If the hand riding up his shirt had anything to say about it.

In all but three seconds later he had his assaulter five feet away from him. Suigetsu was nothing short of lucky that he had avoided cracking his head against any of those large pots.

"Naruto!" Suigetsu whined from his position on the ground. "Why the hell did you go and do that for? My mom will _kill me _when she comes home. She loves those damn pots! Probably loves those things more than she does _me_!"

"Wouldn't surprise me if she did." was all Naruto replied bluntly, stepping over Suigetsu's pathetic form to move into the living room.

"So heartless!" Suigetsu sobbed dramatically with his hand over his heart, still sprawled on the ground. Then proceeded to spin a sob story about how he could probably _die_ and Naruto wouldn't even care and all for some broken pots.

By now he was going on about how much of a lame way to die it was and grabbing him by the shirt and crying out with fake tears about how he wouldn't even shed a tear for poor little Suigetsu. Frankly Naruto had enough by this point.

"Your mom won't be "back" for at least another year or so." Naruto cut off Suigetsu in mid tirade impatiently. "Your dad for maybe _two _years. So who the fuck cares. They won't even remember those stupid pots."

Suigetsu settled on a lazy smirked and merely answered, "True." before plopping down next to Naruto and flipping on the television. Two times bigger than his at the very least.

--

It was not common knowledge to most kids but Suigetsu actually wasn't an orphan like most thought he was. He also wasn't dirt poor. He was actually quite rich. His mom and dad were just never there. They were some kind of traveling doctors or shit.

--

Naruto rolled his eyes at Suigetsu's behavior. It was like he was on crack or something sometimes. Or he was bipolar. Probably the latter since he was prone to frequent mood swings when it suited him.

Still sometimes his bipolar attitude took Naruto by surprise and one thing Naruto absolutely detested was surprises. Call him paranoid but he liked knowing things before they happened if he could help it.

The sad fact was though that things hadn't been according to plan for the last year or so and if he wanted to be more exact he'd say it hadn't been going 'according to plan' since he was born.

But maybe that was just his pessimistic view talking.

He decided that thinking like this would just get him thinking about stupid stuff so he stopped and concentrated on the movie playing on Suigetsu's T.V.

Nice. He always liked a good horror movie.

Naruto glanced at Suigetsu from the corner of his eye. Another thing about Suigetsu that you should probably know is that he absolutely _hates _horror movies.

In fact he would rather kill himself than sit through a horror movie. Naruto had asked why once and all he knew about the incident that had caused this rather extreme case of the horror phobia (if there was even such a thing) was that it included a box of dolls and some rather indecent events.

Safe to say…Naruto had never bothered to ask again. For sanity sakes if nothing else. Suigetsu had a strange family for sure.

Still it was rather sweet of Suigetsu to bear it and stay with him.

In fact he even considered giving Suigetsu a kiss in gratitude (cheek only of course) if not for the hand that had made his way to his waist and currently slowly descending downwards.

He settled on just elbowing him instead. He could have done worse. Really he was too nice sometimes.

He smirked and raised the volume on the T.V. He didn't want to miss any of the good parts just because Suigetsu was rolling on the floor cursing.

--

The classes passed quickly. It was strange how it works like that. When you want school to end quickly the clocks have this annoying habit of moving really and I mean _really _slowly. But when you want the school to drag on a little bit longer, they do the exact opposite. Weird no?

Sasuke sighed as he left his last period class and made his way past the portable classes and into the outdoor courts where he waited for the guys. He pulled out a book from his side backpack.

It would take them a while. Five to ten minutes at the most so he got comfortable on the court benches.

Usually by now he would have been heading to the parking lot. His brother picked him up around this time. Today however his Karate classes were starting up again. He had signed up for them during winter break.

He pushed back a stray raven lock from his face and focused on his book. It was a nice book. He had checked it out of the library during second period English today. About a criminal mastermind and how he got away with murder.

Very interest but his mind kept straying from the words. He could just not get his mind off what happened in lunch today. That fight had been _brutal_. It had been a while since a fight had gotten that out of hand.

"Hey Sasuke!" came an exuberant shout and he looked up from his reading and ultimately from his thoughts.

"Kiba." Sasuke replied in form of a greeting. He rolled his eye at the puppy eye look he got.

"Where are Neji and Shikamaru?" He asked both to get Kiba out of his self holed depression at his lack of greeting and out of real interest. Usually Neji and Shikamaru were here before Kiba. You knew you were late if Kiba got ahead of you after all.

"Student Council meeting." Kiba said promptly with a roll of his eyes. "They said to go ahead and send their apologies to sensei."

"Like Kakashi will care." Sasuke said with a snort but nodded all the same, already turning and walking away.

"Wait up Sasuke!" Kiba said running after him. Sasuke did no such thing. "Damn it Sasuke I said wait for me!"

--

--

--

--

--

--

-

TBC……


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

XxX Chapter 5 XxX

The sun was setting by the time the movie had ended. It had been a nice film. Just as nice and gory as he liked it. He'd have to ask Suigetsu the name of it when he came over again.

Speaking of Suigetsu…he lay curled up on the couch. His legs dangled over the couch precariously. His hair fell over his face gracelessly, his mouth slightly open as he breathed.

He had fallen asleep quickly. The whole time he had lay sulking, face resolutely turned away from the TV screen on the couch. Naruto hadn't even noticed he had fallen asleep until he had felt a pressure on his shoulder.

Naruto rolled his eyes but allowed a small smile to cross his face. Dumb Suigetsu. It wasn't even that late yet.

He carefully stood up from the couch now and flipped off the television. It was annoying hearing that static sound emitting from the TV. It had in _no _way crossed his mind that the sound might wake up Suigetsu. Absolutely absurd.

He padded to the kitchen and opened the fridge to take out a cold drink. He placed it on the kitchen and walked with knowing paces to the cupboard that held most of the snacks that Suigetsu hoarded.

He had practically moved in with Suigetsu at one point. So he knew the ins and outs of the house like the back of his hand.

Still…he sighed and stretched his hands out in front of him and felt the satisfying crack.

He decided against the cookies and grabbed some chips instead. He loved hot puff cheetos and he was too lazy to get some milk and pour it into a cup.

He set them down on the table and then made his way down the hall and past the living room. He walked into he reached a closet at the end of the hall with a weird cross on it. It had markings that ran through it. Suigetsu had told him it was to ward evil spirits or something. Suigetsu's parents were weird like that.

He brushed his bangs away from his eyes, his breath coming out in a short annoyed breath. He really needed to cut his bangs soon. Naruto opened the door and made his way in. It was fairly large, about the size of his bathroom at the very least.

Unlike the rest of the house however, it was actually pretty neat. Not to say that Suigetsu was a slob or anything….he was just a naturally _lazy_ person. He thought it was a waste of time when he wasn't talking, watching TV, or doing something that quote, " would drive his parents bat shit insane if they were here."

Yes Suigetsu is very strange. Naruto's learned to tolerate it at some level. Gods knows _how. _But he did. He didn't have much of a choice in the matter.

Still this closet was only clean because Suigetsu's mother had threatened him with castration, if she found even _one_ of her shoes out of place before she had left to god knows where.

What a happy family Suigetsu had_. Note the sarcasm people._

Naruto without concern on such trivial matter made his way past all the clothes and shoes and kept walking until he reached the end and opened a drawer that held some supplies. He had to really dig before he found a blanket.

Slinging it on his shoulder he made his way out of the closet and out into the living room. He carefully walked over some of Suigetsu's "_toys_," he didn't want to trip on any of them. It had happened on one embarrassing occasion and Naruto still couldn't get Suigetsu to stop laughing when he mentioned the word rubber duck.

Which you would think would be _rare_, but it was actually strange how often that word popped up in conversations when you found yourself the unwilling friend_(boy toy?) _of Suigetsu.

He managed to walk away with his pride intact however by pointing out, _why_ would any self respecting boy have a yellow plastic toy duck in their room anyway. Safe to say, Suigetsu had shut up rather quickly.

He shook his head at the thought. That was random. Such was life he supposed.

His mouth opened against his will and he let out a tiny yawn, his eyes suddenly feeling heavy.

The thing about yawning is that once you get going it gets hard to stop. So Naruto resigned himself to the inevitable. He knew when to give up and he wasn't planning on going to first period tomorrow anyways.

He looked at Suigetsu carefully. He looked asleep if those quiet snores were any indication. He carefully poked him once. Suigetsu merely scrunched his face a bit and then rolled slightly so that he was now laying with his back straight against the couch cushions and hands curled at his sides.

Naruto after a few seconds of contemplating the pros and cons of his next actions finally eased down into the couch and lowered himself on Suigetsu. He wrapped the blanket over his shoulders and finally sank down onto the _warm _body.

Suigetsu moved slightly and Naruto stiffened. His back tense and ready to launch himself off. Suigetsu merely shifted a bit. After a couple of minutes, Naruto finally allowed himself to unwind and closed his eyes, reassured that Suigetsu was deep asleep. He allowed himself to surrender to the warmth and finally go to sleep.

The last coherent thought he had was that it was a good thing that he was such an early riser.

--

Sasuke could feel the sweat building up on his forehead, light as it was. Beside him Kiba was panting with his hands on his knees. His breathing heavy and finally he collapsed on the floor in defeat.

"Ugh I give. No more."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted out noncommittally and also sat, though with more grace, his knees crossed under him.

It was oddly satisfying to be able to beat Kiba without showing the same strain. But while Kiba was a runner, he was definitely not a jogger. Meanwhile Sasuke was more of an endurance runner.

It helped in the long run. Especially when they sparred.

"Great job guys." Sasuke heard an amused voice say near his right and he tilted his head back with effort and glared at the person.

"Sup Kakashi-sensei!" Kiba said flopped on the ground raising a hand in greeting. Sasuke rolled his eyes at Kiba. How childish.

Kakashi smiled down at them. His silver hair falling over his face covering his right eye. Sasuke knew for a fact that that eye had once not long ago been hurt in a fight with his brother Itachi.

His eyes narrowed at the thought. He really hated Itachi. Hated him with a passion. He was so _arrogant_, always belittling him even though they were brothers. The _prick._

The only reason he joined this self defense class was to one day defeat him. Fair and square. He'd show him not to underestimate him. Slowly and surely he was getting there. Right now he wasn't the best and it was frustrating him. But he couldn't let it get to him.

Because not only was Itachi a good fighter, he was also highly intelligent. He had graduated with perfect marks and had been chosen to be his class valedictorian when he had graduated last year. A sharp poke on the forehead broke him from his brooding.

"The fuck!" Sasuke suddenly grunted, his hands flying over his forehead in confusion as he tried to get his head back to the present. Kiba was laughing somewhere near his left.

" Hm learn to pay more attention Sasuke." Kakashi drawled with a swagger of his finger. "If _I _was your opponent you would have lost long before you could have cried 'what'. Not very impressive from the guy that declared he wouldn't lose a _single_ match this year."

"Shut up." Sasuke grunted out moodily. His eyes found Kakashi and glared at him venomously. "I wouldn't have to _worry_," herehe spat out the word like it was something disgusting_, "_about being beaten if you'd train me seriously Kakashi."

"Ah but that's where you're _wrong_ Sasuke." Kakashi said with a patient smile. Sasuke hated that smile. It made him feel like Kakashi was treating him like a toddler who didn't know any better. Which he was not." I _am _training you. Very _seriously _might I add. Now shoo. I need to close up shop early today."

--

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair in irritation as he pulled off his sweats off and pulled on his regular clothes on. He probably slammed the locker door a little harder than necessary, as Kiba unnecessary commented.

"Shut up." Sasuke retorted, his hand slinging on the bag over his shoulder easily. "Kakashi pisses me off. _I _know it. _You _know it. The fucking whole wide world knows it. So just shut it."

"Damn who lit the fire on your tampon." Kiba murmured and then held his hands up in surrender at the glare directed at him from a _very _annoyed raven. "I'm just saying he didn't actually do anything to you today. So what's up?"

"All these "exercises" are never going to put me on par with Itachi .Can you blame me for being impatient?" Sasuke grit his teeth. "Look Kiba we both know Kakashi can teach us more than the bullshit he already teaches us so why is he holding back on us? It just _pisses me off_."

" Still Itachi this and Itachi that huh?" Kiba said with a sigh slinging his hands behind his neck. " So what did he do _this _time?" He said with the air of a person having heard this time and time again.

Sasuke bristled at the assumption. It pissed him off when people assumed they knew him. Or anything that happened in his life. Even if Kiba was _kind _of right.

"Hey isn't that Shikamaru and Neji?" Kiba suddenly exclaimed, blissfully unaware of the glare aimed at his back. Sasuke turned to see, both out of boredom and interest. Walking toward them were in fact Neji and Shikamaru.

Neji who walked in moderately calm pace. His head held high and loftily like that of a noble. Snobbish, if someone cared to be rude. But Sasuke knew that Neji would not care if anyone dared to call him that. Possibly because it was closer to the truth.

Shikamaru walking next to him was almost the exact opposite. He walked in a slouch, his hands buried deep in his pants. The very picture of a slacker. But his eyes were more active. Always calculating, assessing. It was probably because of that, that despite his usual lazy manners that he was one of the top five ranking student in the entire school. In fact, Neji was also among them. So was he. And Kiba…well he was not. That much _should _be obvious by now.

" Student Council Meeting got out early today." Neji said in lieu of a greeting and in response to the inquiring looks.

"It was such a _drag_." Shikamaru drawled as they started walking. After practice they generally just went to a shop downtown. Usually to the small coffee shop, that was owned by this blonde woman. She let them have discounts because she considered them minors and most of her patrons were adults.

It was generally quiet there and Sasuke liked that. They usually did their homework there and Kiba got his daily fix of coffee. It was hard to believe but a Kiba without coffee was actually scarier than a Kiba high on sugar. They know this all too well. So they made it a habit of at least going to a coffee shop once a day. They were all from well to do families so money was not a problem.

"There was a big fight today." Neji started off as they turned another corner. His face full of disdain at the topic. Sasuke knew that Neji thought fighting was barbaric, Sasuke on the other hand actually thought that fighting was like dancing. You just needed to find the right partner to enjoy it. Not that he gave it much thought nowadays. Itachi was getting stronger every day which was evident in the spar they had the day before. He had totally obliterated him and he had _barely_ been paying attention. It pissed him off.

Which was why he was in such a foul mood today. That along with the party that had kept him up on Sunday. Stupid Itachi and his fucking friends.

"So who was in the fight?" Kiba asked excitedly. "Sasuke told me a bit about it during fifth period but then _Anko _pretty much threatened us with bodily harm if we interrupted her one time!" Looking not once disturbed at the notion. Possibly because he was growing immune to such threats.

Sasuke felt his stomach churn as he remembered. It had been brutal. It had started off as a small catfight from what he could see and then suddenly blew up into this huge brutal fight.. He remembered seeing one of the persons head hit the concrete with such force he could hear the crack. It made him sick sometimes. To know how weak the human body really was.

He couldn't see much of the fighters though because there had been a large crowd. It wasn't until the School Supervisors came that he saw the full extent of the damage. It looked like murder to tell the truth. They had dragged off the other girl. Probably suspended by now though.

"Her name was Tatsuya." Neji said finally, and then paused because they had just arrived at the coffee shop. A small chime signaled their entrance. They headed to the table in the back. They had to squeeze in a bit as they passed some crowded tables but beside those it was almost empty.

" Who's Tatsuya? And who did she beat up?" Kiba prodded to continue the conversation. Sasuke admitted that he too was faintly curious. Thought he just looked at Neji.

" I don't know the girl she beat up." Neji said honestly. "She's not very popular. I think she just beat her up because she said something to her. But Tatsuya….she's-"

"Tatsuya isn't someone you mess around with." Shikamaru contributed, holding up the menu and glancing at it idly. "She is brutal and completely heartless. Suspended at least 10 times by now. Almost landed a girl in a coma."

"Sheesh." Kiba said looking troubled and faintly repulsed. "What the hell is she still doing in our school."

"She's got connections." Neji said simply with a look of derision. " Just needs to call mom and dad and everything's smoothed over."

"She's also part of Ukon's gang." Shikamaru added sipping his coffee nonchalantly , Sasuke briefly wondered when he did that, but was mostly concerned with the last sentence. There it was again Sound. It was like they were _everywhere_.

Shikamaru sipped his cup again and then looked up at Sasuke and Kiba with a serious look on his face. Neji himself was sitting straighter, his eyes sharp. "The Student Council meeting did not end early today. We left early because we heard that one of your friends that's on the basketball court had been bad mouthing Sound."

Sasuke was not surprised at the information yes but not about the lie. He had suspected that. It was unusual for student council meetings to end so quickly after all. And he too had heard the rumors. So he looked up with a faintly curious expression on his face.

"So what do you want us to do?"

--

--

--

--

--

--

-

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.

**Emonaru**: Hah is anybody even still reading this story? Anyways I didn't manage to put Naruto here a whole lot but I hope you like the chapter in any case. Thanks for reading my story, review and I will try my best to update as soon as possible. Well that's it for me go on and read!

XxX Chapter 6 XxX

It was still dark out, Naruto noticed as he opened his eyes. He lifted his gaze up to the old clock and it read decisively two o'clock. A shift on top of him made him start and then he glared.

Sometime during the night, yesterday, it seemed Suigetsu had managed to change their sleeping arrangements. He now lay deep in the folds of Suigetsu's embrace, Suigetsu snugly in his chest. An unpleasant shiver raced over his skin as his breath fell over his neck innocently. Or not innocently.

While Naruto believed Suigetsu was truly asleep, (he had to be, nobody faking could snore so realistically no matter what _they _claimed ) Suigetsu would never let a chance like this escape from him. Even if he had been considerate yesterday. His grandma could have died yesterday and he still would have taken advantage of him. Shameless. Suigetsu was just utterly shameless. Or like Ukon liked to say, " the shame of a prostitute."

Naruto sighed. It would take hours until Suigetsu could finally wake up. He hadn't dropped out of school for anything else. If school had started at nine o'clock Naruto was vaguely sure that Suigetsu would be on time every day. Naruto thanked the administrative district every day for small favors. Naruto rolled his eyes, okay that was taking things to the extreme but still he was rather thankful.

For one he would never have to deal with Suigetsu's flirting at school, whether subtle or otherwise, because it would attract way too much attention. Just like yesterday. It was faintly annoying, though he had gotten used to it. He had really but, he didn't like how his eyes had traveled over him.

It disgusted him to be in the limelight in anyway. Not when he was _itching _to do something and _couldn't_. All because of Madara and his stupid policies. Naruto smacked his head on the couch behind him, as he couldn't move with Suigetsu on top of him, and let out a breath of frustration. To refrain from beating the shit out of Suigetsu, he was the closest living breathing things after all, he thought it best to move to happy thoughts.

Madara, he would skin him for ditching classes. Naruto let out a smile that he knew was not nice. Madara would just have to learn that not everyone was under his thumb. Still the conversation today…it had _pissed him off_. He let out another angry breath fall from his lips.

The _nerve _of him mentioning her. Like he had any right. Like he cared. The bloody _bastard_.

Suigetsu shifted on top of him and Naruto was hard pressed not to let another shiver rack his frame. He scowled a bit at Suigetsu, who merely went quiet again, and at himself, it was stupid how his body reacted sometimes. Suigetsu would lord it over him for weeks, years possibly, if he had any idea how his body reacted sometimes when he got close like this. He probably already knew, the bastard, the way he always tried to get close to him every day at least pointed toward that.

Struggling not to wriggle into the warmth, God knows what would happen in the morning if he did, he settled on digging his hand into his pocket and extracted his cell phone quietly keeping a weary eye on Suigetsu. He pushed some button with one hand, he'd become rather adept at using one hand after a certain incident, and lowered the volume so that when he dialed a phone number it wouldn't beat as loudly.

He browsed through the Address Book and scrolled down until he found who he was looking for. Lips curling into a dark smile, he pressed the Call button and waited like the patient little boy he was.

It rang at least five times before he hanged up. He sighed with frustration, well there goes entertainment.

He'd call Kyuubi next week then. He didn't think he'd be too happy if he interrupted him in the middle of a job. It would've been funny to see him so pissed off though, Naruto thought with a smirk. He was so focused on that thought that he didn't notice the sudden pressure on his chest. He was sure, later, that if he had he wouldn't have reacted like he did.

"What are you doing?" came a breathy whisper near his ear.

If you were walking right past the house at that moment you would have heard a shriek shatter the silence, quickly accompanied by the sound of a body hitting the floor and a curse.

--

Sasuke sighed in annoyance. His leaned on his chair a bit, to make him more comfortable but his ire had not disappeared. Weeks had passed. Today would be their first home game. He actually enjoyed playing Basketball, liked it ever since he was a kid really, and Kiba was the King of Jocks if that counted for anything. He proved to be challenging if nothing else when on the court.

Still just because he loved the game didn't mean that it didn't have it's drawbacks. Example one: fan girls. He hated the attention that came with the decision to enter him in the team, which might he add came _without _his permission. Yes it's not very hard to guess who was the perpetrator. And said perpetrator thought it was for his own good, though he had vehemently disagreed. Freedom of rights, people? Zilch.

Kiba was thickheaded like that. He never knew when to take No for an answer . Like it didn't exist in his vocabulary. It wouldn't surprise him if it didn't though. Kiba's stubbornness was equaled by non so far as he knew. Still, sometimes the enraptured gazes from his fan-girls _really _irritated him, so much that he was sure that one day he would just out himself in front of the whole school just to get away from them. He'd not descended into that level of madness yet, though he was sure it was not a long way in coming.

He was sure _that _would shock a couple of people. ( at least half the school at the very least) Not many though. At least no one he knew that was _important_. ( Like his friends. They were somewhat important) Everyone else well…. he didn't care what _they _thought, it just saved him so much trouble by neither denying nor declaring that his tastes in women were lacking. Severely.

Still what annoyed him even more was the jock that was standing currently twelve feet away from him. His name was Damien Rosier. Known as the single most sought after guy in school. Sasuke couldn't guess why though. He was an asshole. Didn't even look that good. He knew that there were way more good looking people than Damien. Girls were just strange, he concluded.

Still that fact didn't annoy him. He didn't care that Damien probably slept with every girl in the entire school. He wouldn't even blink if he found out he had a sister and he had slept with her too. No what annoyed him about Damien was that he was a stupid Jock as well as an Aid infested one.

For the last two weeks, he and Kiba had tried in vain to tell Damien to shut the fuck up. Well Kiba had phrased in more delicately but generally that was what they were saying anyway. Damien to say the least was cocky. _Obnoxiously _cocky and pig headed. Nothing had happened to him so far, he had claimed, So why would anything happen now?

The fact was that _nothing _had happened and was still _not _happening. So they really couldn't say anything more. Sasuke had a gut instinct however that soon enough, Sound's patience would crumble and then well, he didn't really like the sound of that. While he liked fighting in general, there was a difference between a fight and a slaughter.

"Hey Sasuke sorry I took so long." Kiba's voice called from his left and he raised his head up to look in his direction. Kiba was grinning like he always did before a game. Happy at the chance to show off and have fun. Sasuke just liked the adrenaline the game provided. Normally he usually just went to an amusement park close by to get his fix of it but his brother had been an ass ever since he got lost that _one _time.

Itachi had been such a mess, he would have found it funny if he wasn't so pissed off at the time. For one shinning second before his brother had opened his mouth, he'd thought that maybe his brother actually cared under all that icy bitchiness but the truth had come out quickly enough.

He was only worried that he'd get charged with neglect or some bullshit if he lost him. He was worried about his own ass not his. Sasuke would have used that as blackmail material too if Itachi wasn't so sneaky, covering his tracks, and let's not forget he could kick his ass. Which he had threatened to do, not in so many words of course, but sometimes promises can be said with a single glance.

"Whatever." Sasuke said with a stretch of his arm. He'd been sitting there for a while but it wasn't like he was really mad, he'd offered to wait for Kiba. It would be easier to go to his house first, he already had his stuff for the game but Kiba had left his at home. Kiba always forgot things generally.

It wasn't like he was incredibly stupid or anything but when thinking of something he usually focused on one thing at a time. Good at a game but not really helpful in remembering things, like dates and names depending on how well he knew them or not. That single-minded focus was probably the reason why he was close to a D in history. He'd have to tutor him again.

They had a half hour before the game anyways. Usually people went home and ate something there. Usually something light, like a energy bar. To keep up the energy and avoid another embarrassing incident like the one last year. One of the players had decided that the best way to go was to eat heartily before the game, the game had to be paused in the middle, he had to go to the bathroom. Practically shitted himself on the way. Sasuke had found the display disgusting and all about disgraceful. Naturally that meant that Kiba thought it was the single most hilarious thing he'd ever seen. He still chuckled about it if you mentioned it to him.

"So Damien still not coming around then?" Kiba asked as they made their way to his home. Kiba had said his mom couldn't pick them up today but she would take them over there. Something about a veterinarian appointment for Akamaru. This small white dog that Kiba had gotten a few years ago. Kiba loved the thing to pieces. Sasuke didn't like it, it liked to jump into his lap and try to get him to play fetch with him. It also had the most annoying little bark when it was happy or mad.

"No." Sasuke said with a scoff. "The idiot won't listen to a word I say. I think he just wanted me gone, personally."

Kiba agreed with an amused sound, lips pulled up into a grin. "He was probably scared all his little groupies would leave him if they looked at you too long." Sasuke rolled his eyes but secretly agreed. Damien had been practically frothing at the mouth when one of his 'groupies' looked at him too keenly.

He'd been listening begrudgingly but when he had noticed _that_ little detail, he had quickly made up some bullshit excuse that he needed to leave early for practice, which Sasuke _knew _was bullshit because there was _no _practice before the game. Their coach didn't want them to strain themselves before the game.

He had let him go though. It was clear that he wouldn't listen even if he made him listen to him. It'd just fly through one ear and out the other. Really why was everyone he knew so stupid. God, how annoying.

"So what are we going to tell Shika and Neji? Their not gonna be pleased that we didn't get to put a stop to this whatever this is." Kiba was jumping every few squares as they walked along to amuse himself. A few people stared but they ignored it well enough, Sasuke was used to it when he hanged out around Kiba and Kiba was either aware of it but not showing it or he really was oblivious as he looked. Sasuke bet it was the latter.

"Not sure. The truth I suppose." Sasuke shrugged. "Not much else we can do really. If he gets the living crap out of him it's not going to be our fault after all."

Kiba chuckled lowly ,as they passed a throng of people as they waited near the stop lights for the light to change so they could cross.

"You still got it Sasuke I swear. I bow down to your Great Iciness Lord Prince of Indifference."

Rolling his eyes at Kiba's bow he intoned sarcastically. "Looking through the dictionary again Kiba? How utterly _studious _of you."

Now Kiba was rolling his eyes with a bite of impatience as they started walking again "Yeah just shoot of that smart ass mouth of yours. I _know _what that word means Sasuke, I'm not _completely _stupid. You always forget that jocks have brains _too_."

"I never would have guessed." Sasuke said dryly.

"Well you stereotype too easily Sasuke." Kiba said with a grin. All anger, if he was angry at all in the first place, draining from his face. "Now hurry up. My house is like two blocks away and I want to get _something _in my stomach before the game."

"Yeah whatever." Sasuke said lengthening his steps a bit to keep up with Kiba's faster strides. " And you know Damien's not really helping my stereotype on dumb jocks. He's just as stupid and dimwitted as I except most to be."

"I _know_." Kiba said with a moan, not disagreeing. "He's the worst I swear. He gives us a bad name _I_ _swear_. I almost wish that Sound was still active, if just to beat the prick up. God do you know he always brings his girlfriend to practice just so he can make out with her in between it?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow in disbelief, he didn't actually go to practice. The coach had accepted his bullshit doctor slip (forged) on how he had a poor heart and couldn't go to practice. Not exact word of course, who would believe a bullshit excuse like that, but it was pretty much the same thing. Sasuke just didn't feel like hanging around The Most Moronic Jock Pack. (MMJP for short.)

"Hurry up Sasuke!" Kiba shouted at him as he raced across his lawn. Sighing Sasuke walked faster. "Man _wait _till you see what my mom cooked today! You'll love it!"

Sasuke smiled faintly and closed the door behind him with a click. He really liked Kiba's mom's spaghetti.

--

There was a continuous sound of shrill whistling and the cries of the crowds as they raced across the gym, the hot feeling of bodies as they passed each other. The air thick with tension and movement, breathing loud. And the crowds, _god _how they cheered, the _adrenaline_, the _encouragement_, even the boos were like _music _to his ears. Sweat dribbled down his forehead. He jumped and let the ball sail. A second and then it sailed in. The scoreboard went from 10 to 10 to 12 to 10.

If he had thought before was great it was nothing compared to this as the whole room just erupted into a singular cheer so loud that he was sure it shook the world. The crowd came as one as he stood victorious. Triumphant. Conquering. Millions of hands just seemed to come and embrace him. Damien Rosier let the praise fill him. Nothing could top this feeling and nothing could ever ruin it. It had been one hell of a game.

--

"Man just _look _at him. I just fucking want to-"

"Calm down. We don't move yet stupid. He'll get his due soon enough."

"I know. I know." a breath. "So now we just wait right?"

"Yes. Now we wait."

--

Sasuke grimaced as he walked back to the locker-room, Kiba at his heels. The crowd was getting wild again. He loved the rushing adrenaline sure but the fans were just _idiotic_. Screaming and booing like they could make all the difference with a cheer. It was just _annoying _and it gave players huge ego busts. Like Damien who was still outside, grinning so smugly. It plainly disgusted him sometimes. Amused him at others, but right now all he felt was annoyance.

"It's like he thinks he's the king of the world or something." Kiba said from besides him as they traded their basketball gear for their normal clothes.

Sasuke nodded in agreement. Kiba grinned suddenly. " Oh hey boys look who comes to grace us with his presence?" He said tauntingly. A majority of the boys changing snickered.

"Shut up." Damien fiercely grunted with a scowl, it did nothing to stop the catcalls from the other players. "Just because they know I'm good doesn't mean you have to be jealous."

Kiba rolled his eyes. " Dude this is called a _team _sport for a reason." Sasuke was already finished changing but waited near the door for Kiba who was just finishing up too. Plus the whole locker room was listening. This confrontation had been _long _overdue in everyone's opinion. "Nobody wants to hear you brag about how awesome Damien _fucking _Rosier is Nobody does, _nobody_."

Sasuke sneered at Damien as they made their way out. He really looked so pathetic and shocked as he stood there and realized with bloody stupid surprise as nobody stood up to back him up. He felt no pity for him because he really _had _been getting out of hand. His head had swelled up so bad he probably hadn't even noticed how slowly everyone around him had just started to talk shit about him behind his back. All his friends were nothing but two faces now. Shallow friends who would only stay until the season ended or at least until he started messing up.

They had at least opened his eyes to something. But as they walked away to the stands where Shikamaru and Neji were waiting for them, they always chatted for thirty minutes after the games before they had to head home, he was pretty sure that even that would not get through his ego. Not until the last day of basketball would he get it. Maybe sooner if Sound acted. Not that he was sure of that anymore.

They really hadn't _done _anything. Even he was staring to doubt that they would do anything at all, even from what he heard his brother saying about them last year. Which hadn't been much in the first place either, but maybe that was because his brother really had nothing good to say about other people. And finally learning that if you have nothing nice to say, then say nothing at all. Though he highly doubted that. Practically half the things that came out of Itachi's mouth were definitely _not nice._

Still he had kept his eyes on the crowd. In the game he had seen some dark figures in the crowd but couldn't afford to really take a close look at them and when they had had a short intermission he couldn't find any signs of them either. Though he thought he saw a flash of gold hair in the crowd and his breath had hitched. It had been a long time since he had seen that blond boy.

He had forgotten about him with all the stuff happening him. And when he had remembered he had asked people about him but no one really knew him. None of his friends had classes with him and there was no rumor about him or anything. Like he didn't exist or was really good at evading. He stuffed his hands into his pockets as they left the gym, it was cold out. Fall was descending pretty quickly. Shikamaru and Neji had already and said their goodbyes. Tomorrow they had a meeting, so they were busy, it was times like these that he was glad that he hadn't joined up with the student council. Really who went to school on a Saturday?

"Hey what's that?" Kiba suddenly spoke up and Sasuke glanced up from the floor, he didn't like making eye contact with people much. It had started a couple of unpleasant rumors in the school a few months back. Still he looked up.

There was a cluster of students where Kiba was pointing towards. It sounded like a fight. Like the one two weeks previous, where, here he paused to cast a revolted glance as the image of that girl with her head bleeding as she lay on the floor like a mangled doll popped into his head. Kiba was pulling at his arm, annoyingly. He allowed himself to be pulled, Kiba was annoying when he saw something like this. It was like he enjoyed seeing other people getting beat up, but he wasn't like at least not as far as he knew, and he thought he could say with a little confidence that he did.

"Move." Kiba grunted as they pushed past a couple of fellow classmates who scowled but parted slightly at _Kiba's _scowl. Kiba didn't scowl often but when he did it was kind of frightening at least until you remembered he was a moron. A moron who loved to watch Barney. Yeah it was usually that insight that allowed him to usually just raise an eyebrow during even Kiba's most violent and rare temper tantrums. That was one good thing about being Kiba's friend at least. It was so rare to find them sometimes, but when he did it made him feel a little better about the situation. I mean god it would be so below him to tremble like this spineless coward as that allowed himself to be pushed around. Seriously, what a loser.

With a little difficulty they made it past the crowds to a fairly closer distance where they could see a small circle and finally saw a couple of figures in black with their hoods shadowing their faces, made them look eerie.

"Nobody likes you. See they all just stand and watch." came a mocking sing song voice from one of the six. Deep like a boys. Sasuke glanced around and saw that yes nobody was making a move to help whoever was being pushed around that small circle.

"Why don't you ask for help little boy?" came a different voice still as mocking. And the figure inside was pushed until he broke from the circle and towards them. Damien had never looked so beat up. He moved as if to make a run for it but a hand yanked him back.

"Hey who says we were done here?" a voice lighter than the other two said with anger. "You have so much to atone for. Don't think we'll allow those comments to go unpunished."

And suddenly Sasuke knew who those people were. It had to be Sound. A small gasp escaping from beside him let him know that he was not the only one who had figured it out.

"You-You're nothing but a bunch of cowards." Damien spat. "Hiding your faces behind those stupid hood's!"

Sasuke shook his head. Damien had fallen right into their trap. From what his brother had told him about them, they didn't like to hide what they did. Ever. They lived in the thrill of knowing they could get caught but didn't. They reveled in it. It was why they wore the insignia on their clothes and on their backpacks. They weren't afraid of who they were. In fact it was strange they had even decided to hide their faces in the first place. That was unlike what he heard from his brother description. In fact weren't there only supposed to be four members now? After their leader had graduated?

"He said we shouldn't." one hissed as the others raised their hands to pull down the hood's.

"Well he looks to be having a swell time, I'm sure he won't begrudge us this small indulgence." was the retort and the hood's were down. And there they were. Ukon, Sakon, Jirobu, and that girl Tatsuya ( the one who had beat that girl up so horribly in lunch and the one who had called him a pussy, the bitch.) All known Sound members and trouble makers. It was the last two that caught him in surprise. Karin and Juugo. Not Sound members. _Hebi _members.

His brother had confirmed that Hebi had indeed been up and running at one point or another. Just as strong as Sound, in fact rivals, and twice as ruthless. And they used to be under the leadership of Suigetsu. Who had dropped out of school at the end of last year. His dropping out had seemingly ended Hebi…so what were they doing teaming up with their rivals? It didn't make any sense!

He didn't stay to watch the brutal assault nonetheless. It turned his stomach. Kiba had followed him out. Neither said a word as they parted past the enraptured crowd. What could they do seriously? Two against six and they'd likely be beat up too.

He didn't like to think he was walking away from a fight. It wasn't his to begin with and he had warned Damien. Kiba had waned him. So had the student council. It wasn't his fault that Damien was too thick headed to see that. Before he could waste meaningless time trying to justify his action, a distraction came in the form of a shock of blond hair. He had been glancing around and then suddenly there he was.

Leaning against the wall like he owned the place. Wearing a dark blue shirt and a deep black with a small insignia on it, too far away to see what it was, and beside him Suigetsu. Who was laughing so hard, a faint echo to contrast the pained grunts that came from inside the crowd. Suigetsu leaned forward, so close that it looked as if they would kiss, and hovered near his ear as his lips moved to speak. A wild laugh already escaping his lips as he pointed toward the crowd.

Naruto was raising a thin golden eyebrow and then his lips were curling up into a viciously pretty smirk of amusement. A laugh escaping his lips and Sasuke followed his train of vision to see Ukon slamming his knee into Damien's stomach with a vicious intent and then closed his eyes at the scream of pain and the unmistakable sound of something breaking. And still Naruto watched with amused eyes. Suigetsu practically rolling on the ground with laughter. It was so disturbing to see someone so happy at such a cruel scene.

Then those blue eyes flickered on his and suddenly everything just seemed to slow down as they stared each other down. They flickered away from him for a second and then he lost him as Kiba shook him by the shoulder.

"Hey Sasuke I think we should go. The ambulance is coming. Come on _let's go_!" There was a wailing sound of an incoming ambulance. By now everyone was scattering. Sound and the last remaining members of Hebi were already long gone and someone was helping Damien but he couldn't really focus until Kiba shook him viciously again by the shoulder.

"Yeah." Sasuke murmured with a slight shake of his head. That had been weird and unexpected. They hurried past some of their rushing classmates. A shoulder collided with his and he looked up, a sweet smell engulfing him suddenly, and he looked up at those blue eyes so close.

A sentence was mouthed at him and then he was gone again. Sasuke stumbled out of the crowd, getting caught by the police would so not sit well with Itachi and he so didn't feel like getting bitched at.

Still as he followed Kiba to his house, he needed to call Itachi to pick him up. He wondered what Naruto had meant.

_Can you feel them watching you?_

What did that mean?

--

--

--

--

--

--

-

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Emonaru: Well here's another chapter. I really love this story, I'm kind of sad that I got so few reviews but eh that's life. Already working on the next chapter. So I hope you'll tell me what you think and I can speed up the next one out. Anyways I'm happy that you're reading this story and I'm holding you up aren't I?...well go on ignore me and read! **

XxX Chapter 7 XxX

Naruto leaned comfortably against the wall. Suigetsu was leaning forward, ghosting lips over his ears, promising pain and destruction and whispering words of love in the same breath. It made him feel a delirious urge to laugh. Suigetsu holding no such inhibitions, was laughing loudly and without care. It made him feel so powerful, watching as they beat him up -that stupid boy Damien, had he really expected to get away unscathed?- and knowing he could stop it with just one little word, one simple push of a button, but not caring. Sound and Hebi together at last. It was funny watching the reactions of the crowd as they pulled their hoods off -though he had told them not to, someone was going to be hurt for not listening- and revealing their faces.

They loved to flaunt. Wanted it more than anything. It was like their drug. Maybe he wouldn't do anything just this once. It wasn't like he really cared. He had only done so because he couldn't get into the fight himself -So _funny _their reactions when he had forbade them from shoving their faces.-. Though he itched and ached to do so. Wanted to feel his hand crush that neck. The thought sending a shudder racing down his spine.

Suigetsu's breath ghosting his ear was really not helping. He wanted to punch that smug grin right off his face. The stupid idiot. He hadn't really wanted to come in the first place. Suigetsu could be very persuasive when he wanted to. And the fact that he had semi-threatened to tell the others about the incident two weeks before, also helped. Naruto scowled as the thought crossed his mind. Suigetsu really wasn't going to let that go. He knew he should of just thrown Suigetsu off him when he had first rolled on him. Niceness be damned. But he hadn't and now he was under Suigetsu's mercy.

At least until he could think of a better place to stay. Madara had not been happy the last two weeks, that Naruto was sure of. He turned his gaze toward the sight of Ukon slamming his knee into Damien, a disgusting sound of a rib cracking. A smirk flickering over his face, not really seeing it, thoughts on Madara. Suigetsu on the other hand was loving it. The sadist.

He had been avoiding Madara as well as he could during school which was fairly easy when he put his mind on it. He didn't really need to go to counseling as often as he did. It wasn't mandatory after all, he usually did it to stay on Madara's good side. That had been shot to bloody hell when he had ditched. Nothing pissed Madara off as much as disobeying a direct order. So now he was just dancing just out of the reach of his finger tips.

Madara really shouldn't have mentioned her. The bloody bastard. Like he hadn't already known that his words would piss him off.

Still Madara was bloody persistent when he wanted to be. Just last week he was sure he was following him home. The stalker. It had creeped the hell out of him, so he had immediately ran to Suigetsu's house. Who had welcomed him with open arms. Karin had nearly blown a blood vessel when Suigetsu had told her. He hadn't known she could curse so violently until then. She had gone into a full blown hissy fit.

Inwardly he rolled his eyes, that was when things had turned decidedly stupid. At first they insulted each other, over petty; inconsequential matters . Like how one was smarter, or richer. Then it went into the more idiotic categories. On how which one was better looking, cuter. He had walked away then. There was only so much stupidity he could take in one sitting.

Though really if he had to pick, he was pretty sure he knew who'd he choose. Karin was a nice girl. Smart, had her priorities set and all that but he leaned toward the other team. Had ever since he really found out that boys were supposed to like girls. He had nothing against girls, he just never really grew into liking him like a lot of other boys did. Couldn't find any attraction. Not to say he was attracted to guys any more than girls. He was just more likely to be attracted to them. There were less consequences with being a boy. Not that he ever expects to be in a relationship that'll last more than a month. He can't really stomach seeing himself with another person. It's just strange.

To get his mind off that he let his eyes wander the crowd of watching buffoons. Seriously, it was kind of sad. Not one person here seemed to be doing anything to help. Yes, Hebi and Sound were somewhat intimidating at best, but they were only _six _people. Surely they could "band together" and I don't know step in? You know before they committed murder? Not that he'd ever let it go _that _far but still what utter _cowards_.

_Show a little violence and you see the true nature beneath all the pretty words._

Words well said. He thought with no little contempt.

And then his eyes caught cold hard ebony black eyes. Looking. Right. Back. At. Him.

_Ah_…Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hey, an ambulance is coming." Suigetsu's voice snickered from his right. Naruto glanced away from ebony eyes and out into the open street. From this distance he could see the dim but rapidly approaching flashing lights and the faint sound of the sirens that were coming from it.

"Think we should run." came a breathy laugh from Suigetsu. He was enjoying this way too much. "Maybe warn the idiots as well?" Jabbing a finger vaguely in their direction.

Naruto rolled his eyes but unhesitatingly reached into his pocket and dialed Karin's number. Ignoring Suigetsu's muffled protests --"Why did you have to call _her _Naruto?"--he held it up to his ear. From his view he could see all movements still inside the crowd, he didn't wait for any greeting before smoothly saying, "Get out of there." then snapped his phone shut. Karin's eyes found his and he received one decisive nod.

In one rapid moment they were gone, scattering into the dimly lit streets. Suigetsu sighed next to him. "There goes all the fun." Naruto rolled his eyes at Suigetsu's petulant pout. Like he cared. The crowds were already scattering and he had lost the Uchiha in the crowd. Might as well just go home now. How disappointing today had turned out.

Suigetsu grinned suddenly. "Hey you want to come to my place and you _know_…" He trailed a hand down his spine.

Naruto shivered but smacked the hand away. Feeling annoyed and turning to face Suigetsu to give him a piece of his mind he paused--_What part of no groping in public do you not understand idiot!_, on the tip of his tongue when-

_Hmm there he is._

A delightfully idea popped in his head suddenly. Lips twisting into a smirk -ignoring Suigetsu's look of confusion, making sure to keep his eyes on coal eyes- he mouthed a sentence he knew by heart.

_Can you feel them watching you?_

Sasuke raised an eyebrow in confusion but Naruto was already walking away. Hmm so he _didn't _know. How exciting. This would be _fun._

--

Naruto kicked off his shoes. They were wet. How disgusting. It had started to rain on their way to Suigetsu's house. His house was too far away, so he had decided to take Suigetsu's offer--couple that and his great desire to get out of his wet clothes quickly and he was sold-.

Not like he had much of a choice. He reflected. Madara had been calling him all day, he'd checked his phone a few minutes ago. He'd blocked his call of course but still he felt that Madara was steadily losing his patience with him and would soon resort to some rather drastic measures. It wouldn't be smart to underestimate Madara.

Madara, however intimidating at best, was not that strong. He held no real power, except perhaps regarding his life and welfare. But ultimately his power in the school was limited to the school board. And _they_ couldn't touch him either. Not unless he got in some sort of trouble. Which he hadn't. His word would be just as powerful as Madara's if he ever got it in his head to overpower him that way again.

He didn't know why Madara was making such a big deal about this anyways. So he disobeyed him, big whoop. He had been angry. He was still angry. Naruto let out a breath. He'd be more compliant if Madara didn't keep reminding him of certain things that should really just stay dead and buried.

"Why did you ask him that?" Suigetsu's sharp voice startled him, for a few moments he'd forgotten he was here. It took a while for his mind to process that question. He rolled his eyes in annoyance. God not this again.

"I just wanted to see if he had any real knowledge." Naruto said jumping on Suigetsu's bed and laying there, ignoring Suigetsu's eyes and he played with one of his locks idly. "I mean he _is _Itachi's little brother."

"What happens if he tells someone? It could reach Akatsuki's ear easily if he opens his mouth." Suigetsu asked fiercely. " And you know that Akatsuki will not take the breach in information lightly."

Naruto shook his head. "He won't. He knows nothing."

Then he turned until he was laying face up. Stretching, shirt riding up, knowing that Suigetsu was getting distracted by the way he remained silent. He could practically feel Suigetsu's eyes tracing his figure.

Naruto half lidded his eyes, tongue tracing his lip. "Plus I'm having too much fun thinking of ways to get close to Itachi to care right now. Wouldn't it be so much fun to see his expression when he finds his precious little brother friends with a street urchin like _me_?"

"Kyuubi will not like this." Suigetsu didn't sound too concerned. If anything he sounded like he'd rather enjoyed whatever picture he had just conjured up in his head, a vicious smirk reaching his lips. Same old Suigetsu. Nothing would please him more than pissing off Kyuubi.

_Naruto could understand…._

Naruto flashed him a sweet smile, letting it widen in satisfaction as Suigetsu's breath hitched. "I _know_." and leaned forward until he was level with Suigetsu who was now kneeling besides the bed, eyes eager. "I'm counting on it."

…_.after all he felt the same way._

_--_

Sasuke stretched out his hand ands felt satisfaction when his hand cracked nicely, getting rid of that nasty crick in his hand and back simultaneously. He leaned against his chair and looked at his computer, taping at the keyboard without much focus. He let out a breath of frustration. He couldn't seem to forget that sentence, _Can you feel them watching you?_ Echoing, _freaking echoing!_, in his head almost constantly.

He had spent an hour at Kiba's house after the whole "Damien Slaughter." From what Kiba's friends had said, they had called him to tell him if he had seen the fight, he had looked really shitty. Broken bones. He probably wouldn't be able to play until at least next season. Bad luck for Damien, from what Kiba had told him, his only shot to go to a University was a Basketball(or was it sports?) scholarship which was lost now.

Sasuke could admit he felt a small satisfaction in knowing that Damien had gotten his due. But it was kind of sad and heartless of them to stage it out so publicly. They as in: Sound and if he was right the former Hebi. It had been completely and utterly cruel.

Thinking of them inevitably made him think of _him._ That blonde boy, Naruto, and of course and that stupid question. Was Naruto trying to warn him about something? Sasuke, feeling a tad bit insecure, opened his blinds slightly to take a quick look outside. Nothing of course. Sasuke closed them back up with a scowl. This was stupid.

Still maybe Naruto was just trying to scare him for some inane reason. He hadn't seemed to dislike him but then again he had only met him a couple of times. Not enough to really judge his character or find out much about him. It was frustrating because he really did want to know something about him. At least something that could quell this sudden curiosity.

To be productive he mentally ran a list on people he thought could give him some info on Naruto before he promptly gave up, he didn't know anybody in the school who could be friends with Naruto. He probably traveled in a whole different social circle for him not to notice him earlier. Even if he had transferred over, which was unlikely, if the friendship with Suigetsu said anything. Yes it had to be who he hung out with. That was the only plausible explanation.

Sasuke sat up and reached for his phone. Kiba might not know anything but Shikamaru might. He'd even give Neji a call if he had to. They probably wouldn't be able to shed any light on Naruto but they _might_ just know_ where _he hung out in lunch. Which was better than nothing really and much more useful in the long run. He didn't plan on stating a friendship with Naruto or anything else for that matter. With that thought in mind he smiled as his phone rang once before the line was answered. He'd get that stupid question answered and soon enough Naruto would be just a distant blur in the back of his mind. After all he couldn't have anything distracting him from defeating Itachi.

--

Suigetsu played with Naruto's hair as Naruto lay on his bed, reading another one of his little books. Suigetsu never asked what it was about, he doubted Naruto would have told him regardless. He wasn't sure he would have cared if he had refused either, there was nothing enjoyable about reading as far as he was concerned. I mean how could it be fun when you had to sit still for _hours on end_. Seriously, _boooring_! Still he didn't complain, Naruto's hair would entertain him for the next ten minutes or so.

He let his mind wander. The fight had been fun. Such bloody fun, his lips curled into a feral smile. The sudden shift let him know that Naruto was aware of it but he ignored whatever curious look Naruto had sent his way, if any at all. Naruto really didn't care much for blood and pain unless he was the one causing it.

It had been so hard to convince him to come along to watch. But it had been worth all the effort. The smile on Naruto's face was worth it, and that little laugh. He let his tongue briefly wipe his chapped lips. He'd love to watch Naruto fight again. In another week or so, hopefully. Madara had really been getting on Naruto's case lately.

Suigetsu let a sour look cross his face. Though he loved that Naruto had spent more time at his house lately, it displeased him to know it was only because of him. He wished Naruto would just give the order. He'd love to see Madara's face contorted in pain. It'd be such fun. Still Naruto was probably right, he didn't think he'd have to much fun in Jail. He'd be bored to death in a weeks time he was sure.

"You're thinking again." Naruto murmured his eyes dutifully on the book. He flipped another page and continued absently. "I would normally encourage this but I've come to see that encouraging you brings nothing but trouble."

Suigetsu grinned and leaned forward. Loving how Naruto stiffened when he got too close. The glare on Naruto's face, showed that he knew it too. Suigetsu dutifully ignored it. It wasn't like it was his fault that he loved being near Naruto so much. He should just stop making so many fun expression. Though he doubted even that would stop him from saddling so close to Naruto.

"But you _love _my ideas." He decided to sing sweetly. Naruto rolled his eyes and pushed him off the bed. Ah Naruto was so _funny_. The brief impact hurt but he could see a faint flicker of a smile on Naruto's face. The pain was worth it.

Still he loved seeing Naruto angry sometimes more than he loved seeing him amused. His eyes would blaze so prettily. Like a violent crack of lighting. Or a tsunami. Probably tsunami. Much more violent. He had such pretty blue eyes.

Like pools of liquid ice. So cold. Yet scotching. Ice so cold it could burn. The metaphors were fun but it made him feel like a poet. He just liked the poems, he had no aspirations to be one. He wondered how Naruto would react if he told him that. He'd probably snort and call him a moron for thinking such idiotic thoughts.

And Naruto looked annoyed now. Pink lips were moving. He wondered how they'd look after he'd been ravaged. Really pretty, he thought. Lips that soft lips must be easy bruised. He'd love to sink his teeth into them and admire the color.

"Stop looking at my lips you moron." came a command and he smiled looking up.

"I'd love to bruise your lips. They'd look so pretty." Suigetsu grinned, showing teeth. The scowl that briefly rested on pale pink dusted lips showed him that Naruto was not amused. He didn't much care either, too busy enjoying the dramatic effect Naruto's annoyed gaze brought to his face.

"Is that a threat?" Naruto said softly. His voice like silk.

Suigetsu allowed the shiver to trail down his spine. Good. Naruto was angry. He was so ah so beautiful and so _alluring _when he got like this. Eyes narrowed with fire scorching and crackling like ice. Lips pulled into a pretty little sneer. All he needed was the pain and he'd be complete.

Then his doorbell rang and he nearly cursed at the bored look that crossed Naruto's face. "Answer the door Suigetsu." Naruto dismissed and was back to reading his discarded book.

"Yeah yeah." Suigetsu said with ease flowing with the mood. How sad. He had been so close. Another time then. Still whoever had interrupted would have to suffer. He was bored and he doubted Naruto would allow himself to be drawn into another game so easily.

He kicked the blankets out of his way and made his way to the door in a slow walk. He wasn't that mad really but he was sure that whoever had knocked on his door would be extremely annoyed when he finally got there. He'd see if they looked anywhere as close as beautiful as Naruto like that. He wasn't sure but he wanted to find out.

He didn't have many visitors though. Karin visited but he doubted she would today. Naruto hadn't said a word but he knew he had been somewhat angry that his orders had been broken. And he was bored enough to play with them for a bit. Naruto always tried to keep away boredom by reading, and messing with people heads. The latter was usually his most least used one lately though.

Possibly because of school, which usually meant Madara. He made it to the door in record time. His longest yet, he was so proud of himself. So he opened the door with a grin, feeling good, then promptly shut it close. Hmm. The phrase speak the devil's name and he shall appear, seemed very appropriate right now.

There was banging on his door and he debated silently on what he should do. He sat on the floor, legs crossed and scrunched his face. Hmm. What to do? What to do?

"You look stupid sitting like that. And why aren't you answering the door moron?" came a scathing comment from above him. Suigetsu lifted his head up and grinned, pleased. Ah Naruto would know what to do.

"_Well_…" Suigetsu said slowly, lips quirking up. "Madara decided on a little visit and _well _he surprised me so I shut the door on his face."

Naruto grunted, a lip quirking up. "Hmm that is unexpected. I see. I guess I should be going now then."

"I could just get rid of him for you." Suigetsu said without much hope. Naruto didn't change him mind much when he set his mind on something.

"No Kyuubi must be worried about me by now. Won't it be funny to see how mad he gets when I show out of the blue like that after weeks of no show?" Naruto said turning his back to him, so he missed Suigetsu's face twist into a nasty scowl. Of course _Kyuubi_.

"I'm gonna go by the backyard. Make sure to keep him distracted for me. I don't want to be caught."

"Can do." Suigetsu drawled with a unenthusiastic thumbs up. Naruto eyes glinted in amusement and then he was gone through the back door before he could get another word. Like his declaration of undying devotion or love. Next time then, next time.

Suigetsu sighed theatrically but grinned easily. Well might as well get this over and done with. Madara was so going to suffer the worst ten minutes of his life. He opened the door and leaned on the doorway, smirking.

"Well hello _beautiful_."

TBC…


End file.
